Seven minutes in heaven
by NB78-KLAINE4EVA
Summary: Kurt and Blaine locked in a closet of 7 minutes; need I say more...


Seven Minutes in Heaven

His head is spinning as he knocks back another shot, and stands up.

Reaching for his best friend's hand, their fingers entwine and they make their way over to the closet for what Kurt is sure will be the most memorable seven minutes of his life.

The steady rhythm of his heart beat starts to increase rapidly and it feels like the organ is going to pound straight through his chest. The sounds of music and laughter from the main room are muffled as the closet door is slowly pushed shut and sound of the lock turning rings out clear and loud within the small space.

He had been moments away from leaving; tired of watching others slow dance and snuggle with loved ones, whilst Blaine sat across the room laughing and joking with Trent and Jeff and absolutely oblivious to Kurt's feelings.

It had been Puck and Santana's idea; a union of two rival show choirs for the sake of his mutual friendship and loyalty to both. What started out as a friendly visit soon escalated with the aide of alcohol which had miraculously appeared, and they found themselves regrouping in the common room located on the 2nd floor of the junior's dorm room's.

Suddenly people were completing dares and a pillow case had appeared containing scraps of paper with everybody's names on. In his haze he was vaguely aware of Santana taking lead and appointing challenges and forfeits.

Nick had been goading him all night because of his failure to participate in anything, so when Blaine's name had been drawn with his own, he knew he couldn't back down.

Now, standing toe to toe in the dimly lit room he has no idea what to do. He knows what he wants to do, but this is Blaine. His friend. His best friend who has never shown even the slightest inkling that he might return Kurt's feelings.

A moment passes in total silence, then Kurt hears a quiet shuffling noise and the sensation of a warm breath in front of his face.

''Kurt''

He can barely make out his name, it is whispered so softly; but there's something else there too, emotion behind it that he can't figure out.

''Blain…'' he doesn't get to finish calling his friends name before his words are abruptly stopped by the feeling of a pair of lips gently pressed against his own.

Stunned by the turn of events, he is motionless as the lips hover so cautiously and lightly. Blaine pulls back slowly but he can sense that he has remained close. A dim light from Blaine's phone is held to the side, providing a warm glow as their faces are softly lit.

Without speaking and maintaining constant eye contact, Blaine leans forward and lightly rubs their noses together then gives the tip of Kurt's nose a light peck. The smile that makes its way on to Kurt's face makes Blaine glad he had the courage to do what he has been longing to do for weeks; make a move!

Licking his lips to moisten them slightly, he can't help but notice Blaine's eye glance down to his mouth; he is dumbfounded to see his friends eyes darken with a hunger he never thought would be directed at him. With the knowledge of what this must mean and courage brought forward from the alcohol he consumed early, he surges forward until their mouths connect.

He grasps Blaine's back with his left hand as his other finds its way into his thick dark hair; he is so grateful the gel helmet from this morning has worn itself loose and gives him the opportunity to tug on those adorable curls he loves so much.

Heavy breathing fills the room as Blaine presses their bodies firmly together, one arm securely wrapped around Kurt's waist and the other squeezing behind his shoulder.

A wet tongue traces along Kurt's lower lip, begging for invitation, which he is happy to grant. As their tongues battle each other for dominance the hands on each other's body's grow more forceful and with purpose.

Kurt's left hand rubs up and down Blaine's back and as his shirt gathers slightly, he courageously places his hand on the bare sliver of skin revealed and stokes his hand upwards; splaying his hand across his friend's bare back. Shocked and excited by this action, he lowers a hand to Kurt's hip, caressing it for a few seconds before moving to Kurt's ass and grabbing one of the cheeks.

The kisses vary from light pecks to forceful sloppy ones, sucking each other's tongues, stroking the roof of each other's mouths.

Soft moans of ''Kurt'' and ''Blaine'', fill the small space.

They're both hard and can feel the effects they have on one another. They temporarily lose their footing and stumble into one of the walls, knocking clothing off of hooks, but nothing deters them from kissing.

With Kurt firmly pressed against the far wall, and their bodies aligned perfectly they unconsciously start rocking against one another while they practically fuck each other's mouths with their tongues.

''God, I want you. I want you so much'' Blaine utters between kisses.

''Don't stop, please, please don't stop'', Kurt finds himself saying before he even realises his spoken.

''I'm not stopping baby'' is growled back as Blaine lowers his mouth to Kurt's throat, kissing it tenderly before he drags his tongue down to his collar bone and starts nibbling and sucking.

Overwhelmed by the amazing sensations shooting through his body, Kurt tosses his head back and moans loudly. The rocking against each other increases and Kurt pants and moans steadily as Blaine worships his neck, shoulders and chest.

It's only when his shirt slips off of his shoulder that he looks down and takes note of how heated they've become. Somehow all of his shirt buttons are undone with the exception of two and his right shoulder is bare as Blaine sucks a hickey onto it. Two palms are firmly on his ass rubbing and squeezing it sporadically and he can feel Blaine's delicious hard cock up against his hip as they thrust in unison with each other.

Kurt roughly grabs a hand full of curls and pulls; Blaine is startled for a moment but stops what he is doing and looks up at Kurt with confused puppy dog eyes.

He's so beautiful, Kurt is finding it hard to breath.

''Are you drunk?''

Blaine shakes his head.

''Are you sure?''

Understanding sinks in and he lifts his hand tenderly to Kurt's cheek.

''I'm not drunk sweetheart''

Kurt wants to cry at the term of endearment and the loving look on Blaine's face.

''You move me Kurt. Being at this party, drinking, it's just an excuse to spend time with you''

They kiss long and hard for a few more minutes before Blaine pulls back. ''We can stop, if you want to. We can go back out there with are friends but nothing is going to change. I'm still going to want you. I'm still going to want to be with you. I just want to know if you want to be with me too?''

Before he knows what's happening, he is dragged forward as Kurt resumes their make-out session. The thrill of Kurt being with him like this is extraordinary; he doesn't think it can get any better until a leg is hooked around him and he feels a tug on his belt.

He breaks the kiss looking down to find Kurt undoing his belt. He's on autopilot, copying the action before he can even think where this is leading. He lands a few swift pecks to Kurt's lips and whispers, ''are you sure?''.

Kurt nods and smiles at the grin that snaps onto Blaine' face. In an act of bravery on both parts, they grab the waistband of each other's underwear and lower them to mid-thigh. They then precede to rut up against one another bringing them closer to completion. Their kisses are frenzied and are mainly panting at this point.

''Baby'' Kurt wines breathlessly.

He is rewarded with a kiss to his neck as Blaine squeezes his eyes close on the brink of release and pants back, ''I know darling, close, so close''.

They come within seconds of each other, spurting cum over the others cock and riding it out with heavy panting, soft moans and curse words.

Once the afterglow of their orgasms has passed, they remain leaning into one another in silence, pulses racing as reality of what just happened hits.

They clean themselves up quickly, thankful for the tissues found in a knocked over jacket, and re-adjust their clothing.

''Hi'' Kurt says after Blaine has been quietly looking at him for a minute or two. He feels stupid saying it but he can't think of anything else to say, he doesn't know what Blaine's thinking or what he plans to do next.

A slow tender kiss is placed on his lips. Nothing too major, no spit or tongue just soft and caring. The lips remove themselves and he is just in the process of opening his eyes when Blaine speaks, ''Go out with me''.

Kurt smiles wide and is about to say yes, when Blaine continues, ''I know this great little Italian place I would love to take you to. We can chat vogue and music all night, share a large slice of cheesecake and I'll kiss you goodnight when I take you home.''

Kurt is ecstatic and is about to say yes when he is interrupted again, ''Then I'm going go home and call up my best friend and tell him about the amazing date I just had with my new boyfriend''. He bites his lip at the end of that statement, hopeful that Kurt will say yes.

Kurt leans forward for a kiss then throws his arms around his friend as they embrace. He kisses by Blaine's ear and whispers, ''Of course I'll go out with you.''

They let each other go after a moment and join hands. Kurt beams at him, cheekily saying, ''I can't wait to hear how great this new boyfriend of yours is''.

Blaine chuckles, ''He is pretty great''.

Kurt smiles smugly.

''Plus, he has a great ass'' Blaine says brazenly.

''Hey!'' Kurt chokes out as he playfully smacks Blaine's arm. ''You better watch it mister, it's not too late for me to change my mind.''

Blaine gives him puppy eyes again so he rolls his eyes and continues, '' don't worry, nothing is keeping me away from that date. That is if we ever get out of here, it's been a lot longer than seven minutes''.

Blaine looks up guiltily, ''don't be mad, ok''

Kurt looks confused as Blaine punches a few buttons on his phone and brings it to his ear. He begins speaking whilst maintaining eye contact with Kurt, ''Hey Nick, …..um yes,….. ok…..yep, you can let us out in a few minutes… ok thanks''.

''Blaine?''

''I wanted to kiss you but I didn't know how you felt. I asked Trent to arrange for our names to be pulled and got Jeff to tell Santana to put us in here and for Nick to lock us in''

''…#?''

''Kurt?''

''….!''

''Baby?''

''… how long have we got left?''

Blaine raises he's eyebrow in confusion.

Kurt steps forward, raising his arms to place over his shoulders, as a playful smile appears on his face. ''I need to know how much longer I've got in here with my boyfriend?''

The smile that adorns Blaine's face is blinding and they smash their faces together and laugh into a kiss.

They are vaguely aware of the sound of a lock turning and a door being opened. Nick stands there gobsmacked for a moments watching his friends eating each other's faces off before he quietly coughs to make his presence known.

They break away but just before Blaine can step out Kurt grabs his wrist to hold him back and uses his other hand to reach for the door handle.

''Thanks for unlocking the door; we can take it for here'' he says teasingly, as he flashes Nick a smile and pulls the door shut, before turning back to Blaine and saying ''Where were we?''

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


End file.
